


When you're feeling lost I will always find you, love

by overcomingthedark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, basically lydia admiring the love of her life stiles stilinki, i think they're in a library?, lol idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcomingthedark/pseuds/overcomingthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All she ever saw in her future was a hazy grey mirage that seeped anger and sorrow. All she saw now were two boundless umber galaxies and more love than she knew what to do with."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>There are quite a few things that Lydia Martin loves about Stiles Stilinski. All the things, actually. She loves all of the things about Stiles Stilinki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you're feeling lost I will always find you, love

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a short little drabble because I couldn't stop thinking about these two stupid love birds but then I ended up writing over 800 words and decided to embrace a true "why the fuck not" attitude and post it. So here, enjoy this tiny, unbetaed, context-less slice of stydia. 
> 
> Title from Colbie Caillat's Never Gonna Let You Down because it's been giving me all the happy martinski feels l8ly

***

     She started with his hair; that ever-evolving, delicious disaster on top of his head. It was the perfect length to run her fingers through, the perfect length to curl into her fists while she busied her mind (and mouth) with other parts of him. Her eyes trailed down to his ears, a seemingly innocuous appendage that riled her right up whenever she saw them tinge pink. She knew exactly what to say to get that reaction, and she knew exactly where to bite and suck to make him moan her name. _Damn it, Lydia. They’re ears. Pull yourself together._

     She moved onto his cheeks, because she wasn’t quite ready for the emotions that would consume her if she glanced even a bit north or south. And _God_ , his cheeks. In bed at night, his moles made up her favourite constellations when she was too tired to glance out her window to the twinkling sky; she traced them with her eyes now as his cheeks lit up in a too-rare smile. Watching them stretch and pull like that set her heart on fire, and her eyes slipped to his lips without permission. 

     She never thought she could love a body part as much as she adored Stiles Stilinski’s fucking _lips_. Right now they were just the wrong side of chapped, the dry California winter invading even the cozy corner they were curled in. He was smiling her favourite smile (she was starting to realise that _everything_ about Stiles was her favourite) and it filled the entirety of her universe with a glow that warmed her in places she didn’t even know were cold. Stiles was smiling more and more these days, and Lydia had never been particularly humble so it gave her no pause to admit that it was because of her. Because of _them_ , together _._ Their relationship did the same for her, after all. He made the darkness in her fade to nothing and she never thought that _makes me feel safe_ would take top spot on the list of what she looked for in a guy but here they were. 

     When she was finally able to tear her gaze away from lips that were entirely too distracting for their own good she was surprised to find Stiles’ eyes already meeting hers. She deduced that the amused and somewhat cocky grin that graced his mouth was because he’d caught her mentally writing his features a love letter and chastised herself for being so predictable. She opened her mouth to let loose a snarky comeback but got lost in his eyes before she could. 

     They were an ever-changing shade of hazel that she’s sure could tell her more about how he was feeling at any given moment than if she could somehow read his mind. Right now his eyes were a bright amber and behind the surface mirth there was a deep-seated joy that she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes. It took her breath away, that joy. After Allison died and everything in her life truly went to shit she never thought she’d find it again. She really thought her happiest days were behind her. All she ever saw in her future was a hazy grey mirage that seeped anger and sorrow. All she saw now were two boundless umber galaxies and more love than she knew what to do with.

     “Lydia.” Stiles laughed, and broke Lydia out of her inner-monologuing. She snapped her mouth shut and reluctantly pulled herself from the rabbit hole of his eyes. Refocusing on what they were doing, Lydia realised she'd been ignoring her work for an embarrassing amount of time and fought hard to keep the blush off her cheeks.

     “Do you want to finish this or would you like to continue to check me out? Because, like, you _know_ I’m down to sit here with you staring at me like that until the cows come home but _you’re_ the one-” 

     She interrupted him by kissing him squarely on the lips then gracefully stood up from her chair, smoothing her skirt back into order as she did. 

     “I’m going to the bathroom.” She announced purposefully, giving him a look, and began to wind her way back through the stacks. When she didn’t hear him following her she glanced back over her shoulder, catching him staring at her with his mouth hanging half open. All she did was raise an eyebrow at him and sink her teeth into her bottom lip, but he fell from his chair and stumbled up to her so quickly she couldn't keep the smile off her mouth. 

      When he grabbed her from behind and slipped his first two fingers under her top to brush hotly against her waist she decided she appreciated his hands at least as much as the lips that were pressed wetly against the back of her neck, and to deem his lips her _favourite_ part of him was perhaps a bit premature. And then she wasn’t thinking much at all, those beautiful hands turning her to face what was, Lydia had decided ages ago, the only thing that kept her tethered to this world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Let me know what you thought?  
> Also come cry with me bc stydias gonna be canon next season on tumblr @ overcoming-the-dark.tumblr.com


End file.
